Redefinición
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Karin era solo una chica más que servía a Orochimaru, pero conocerla lo llevó a redefinir todo lo que creía hasta ese momento./•/ SasuKarin Month 2018 /•/ Tema: Sobrenatural.


Disclaimer:

 _Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, Shūeisha y Shūkan Shōnen Jump (manga), Hayato Date, Pierrot y TV Tokyo (anime)._

Dedicatorias:

 _Fic para el SasuKarin Month 2018._

 _Tema: Sobrenatural_

* * *

 **Redefinición**

—Las prisiones son un cultivo interesante, ¿no lo crees Karin-chan?

La niña tembló al escuchar su nombre, sobre todo porque no se acostumbraba a la forma en la que ese hombre hablaba. En él, todo el tema de las serpientes se enfatizaba al punto en que estaba segura de que no podía ser humano.

Él caminó e instintivamente Karin fue detrás.

En aquel lugar, resultaba fácil perderse si uno andaba distraído, y lo que menos quería era acabar secuestrada dentro de la celda de algún loco. Ya sabía lo que los hombres solos y desesperados hacían con las niñas pequeñas, pasó en su aldea cuando fue arrasada y aunque ella ya no era tan pequeña, no estaba dispuesta a pasar por lo mismo.

Fueron por un largo pasillo hasta una puerta que el ninja abrió haciendo unos sellos de manos.

—¿Sabes cómo funciona una prisión, Karin-chan?

Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, tragando saliva. La habitación había resultado ser un tipo de oficina con vista a un foso que, con solo mirar, supo que era el patio central del complejo de celdas. Estaba casi oscuro, pero incluso ella podía distinguir las formas moviéndose de un lado a otro.

—En general es interesante —le dijo Orochimaru retomando el tema—, pese a las diferencias ideológicas, todas las aldeas ninja tienen una y funcionan más o menos igual. Konoha lidera las tasas de población reclusa en todo el mundo conocido. En el momento en que descubrí las cifras, parecía inconcebible el número de prisioneros que había, algunos databan desde la última guerra. ¿Qué te imaginas que hace un prisionero por quince años?

—Pues —empezó a decir con algo de duda—, recapacitar sobre las acciones que lo llevaron ahí, no lo creo.

Orochimaru profirió una risa queda al tiempo en que la puerta se abría.

Karin sintió que su corazón daba un salto al ver a aparecer a Sasuke detrás de Kabuto.

Hacía varios meses que había llegado, y aunque no tenía la mejor actitud, no podía evitar el sentirse extraña cuando quedaban en la misma habitación.

La primera vez que le vio, en el bosque de la muerte durante su fallido examen a chūnin, supuso que jamás volverían a coincidir, siendo de diferentes aldeas, las posibilidades se reducían dramáticamente. No obstante, ahí estaban, bajo la tutela del mismo hombre, aunque a ella Orochimaru no le enseñaba técnicas de combate, sino cosas un poco más teóricas.

" _Hay ninjas para el campo de batalla, y hay ninjas para actuar desde la distancia, tú eres un sensor, Karin-chan, eres de los segundos, un elemento valioso para quienes saben usar la cabeza más que los puños"._

—Se entrenan, Karin-chan —continuó diciendo, por lo que no le quedó de otra más que volver su atención a él —, se vuelven más fuertes, intercambian técnicas con otros prisioneros, y los que solo estaban presos por crímenes simples como vandalismo, miembros menores de cédulas criminales o funcionarios corruptos, a la larga, aprenden al menos cuatro técnicas ninjutsu básicas y logran un desempeño competente en taijutsu.

—¿Cómo es que no acaban muertos? —preguntó.

—Algunos mueren, la mayoría de hecho, pero el truco está, Karin-chan, en que lo que no te mata, te vuelve más fuerte.

Orochimaru hizo una señal con la mano y Kabuto se dirigió a un panel detrás de ellos accionando algunas palancas con lo que las luces del foso quedaron encendidas.

Como si de alimañas se tratasen, la mayoría corrió a refugiarse en las celdas, había algunos tirados en el suelo y otros que luchaban contra el efecto cegador tratando de orientarse.

Karin escuchó a Sasuke resoplar con fastidio.

—Tengo que salir —anunció el sannin —, Karin-chan ¿te importaría hacerte cargo?

—¿Cargo de qué? —preguntó con espanto haciendo que el ninja volviera a reírse.

—De organizar la prisión, por supuesto. Mi anterior carcelero no tenía claras las cosas y hubo muy poco progreso con los sujetos de prueba. Tienes una ventaja sobre de él, puedes identificar con mayor facilidad el chakra de cada uno de los que están aquí.

Tragó saliva.

—¿Es que quiere que me maten? —preguntó casi chillando y señalándolo con el dedo índice de la mano derecha —¡Desde ya, sé que hay al menos una veintena que pueden hacerlo sin esforzarse siquiera! ¡Y no me refiero a los prisioneros!

—Para eso vino Sasuke-kun —respondió tranquilamente haciéndola sonrojar y desviar la mirada hacia el chico que solo arqueó una ceja, haciendo evidente que no sabía que para eso iba.

Tembló al sentir su mano pálida y delgada sobre su cabello en una caricia que era todo menos tranquilizante.

No hubo más indicaciones, ni sugerencias, ni siquiera alguna palabra de consuelo. Tampoco era como si las esperara, desde que la llevó consigo luego de que su aldea fuera destruida, no lo había hecho. Jamás le aseguró siquiera que todo iba a estar bien.

Le vio marcharse junto con Kabuto, quedándose sola en aquel lugar, apenas con la sombra de la presencia de Sasuke.

—¿Nos vamos? —le escuchó preguntar luego de un momento que se volvió casi eterno.

Empezó a girar en la habitación como los cascarones idiotas que quedaban luego de que se hubiese hecho algún experimento con ellos, pero Karin tenía un propósito y lo demostró cuando encontró la apertura que abría el muro de la derecha, luego se escabulló dentro para sacar un fólder.

—Esta es la lista —dijo quedamente.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros. No le importaba.

Salieron de la habitación encontrándose con un jōnin tan alto que casi tocaba el techo del pasillo subterráneo. Karin se encorvó levemente, cualquiera de los esbirros de Orochimaru era más grande que ella, y más fuerte por decir lo menos respecto a habilidades.

Conocía a ese por ser especialmente molesto y vulgar al hablar, tenía cierto grado de autoridad por ser uno de los más experimentados, además de su fama por la brutalidad con la que controlaba a los prisioneros. Lo escuchó escupir y solo por un instante creyó que era para ella, sin embargo, vio la saliva caer en el piso a su lado, sin tocarla siquiera.

—No lo decía de broma —dijo con un vozarrón que la hizo temblar—, su perra favorita es la nueva carcelera.

Karin levantó la mirada. De alguna manera había conseguido enderezarse y llevar la mano a las gafas para subirlas, poniendo el rostro en alto.

—Voy a hacer una inspección a los prisioneros —dijo con toda la autoridad que fue capaz de reunir para que la voz no le temblara—. Asegúrate de que todos estén en sus celdas. Y también quiero a los jōnin y chūnin presentes, voy a reorganizar sus guardias.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó con sorna.

—Sí, que de preferencia sea hoy, así que muévete.

Lo último se le había salido sin proponérselo, y pensó que se había puesto roja de vergüenza cuando escuchó a Sasuke proferir un tipo de risa despectiva, pero cuando el jōnin no se fijó en ella sino el chico a su espalda, supo que había conseguido mantenerse firme.

El sonido de sus enormes puños, con los que sin duda podría sostener su cabeza y romperla como si de un huevo se tratase, fue lo único que escuchó de su parte antes de marcharse.

—¿Cómo no quieres que te maten si hablas así? —preguntó Sasuke adelantándose para ir a su lado en cuanto ella empezó a caminar.

—¿Crees que debí pedirlo por favor?

Sasuke se sintió confundido al notar cierta honestidad en esa pregunta.

Karin siempre le había parecido un poco extraña, sobre todo por el parámetro que tenía respecto a lo que se podía esperar de una chica de su edad. Si bien podía ser formal, era bastante espontánea y no se ocupaba demasiado en pretender agradar, ni siquiera a Orochimaru, como hacía todo mundo. En eso eran parecidos.

—En realidad, al que quería golpear era a ti —dijo Karin al cabo de un rato, pero no recibió respuesta.

Escucharon gritos repitiéndose en eco por el túnel, Sasuke miró a la derecha, pero Karin sabía que en realidad el combate se estaba librando al frente.

Sasuke la miró, sus ojos se mantenían fijos en un punto concreto y le costó bastante trabajo el darse cuenta de su error al guiarse únicamente por el sonido, que llegaba a ser confuso ahí abajo, donde los ecos revotaban en los muros desviándose en direcciones imposibles.

No perdió atención a medida que notaba cómo empezaba a girar, lentamente, claramente ubicando con su fino sentido de percepción a cada uno de los individuos que habitaban la lóbrega construcción excavada en la tierra.

—No es un motín por parte de los prisioneros —dijo de pronto empezando a retroceder sobre sus pasos—, los guardias los están incitando

Sasuke arqueó una ceja. Orochimaru tenía razón, ella tenía muchas ventajas para ejercer mejor el trabajo de carcelera pese a lo joven que era, prácticamente una niña en comparación a los demás. Le sorprendió tener ese pensamiento, él era apenas un año mayor y jamás se definiría a sí mismo como niño.

—Hay que movernos, vienen hacia acá.

Sasuke resopló. Creía que el jōnin esperara siquiera lo suficiente como para asegurarse de que Orochimaru estaba lejos, su inconformidad era latente desde el principio. Apretó los dientes, un amotinamiento era algo que no estaba del todo seguro de controlar él solo. Aun así, se ajustó la bolsa de armas sacando un kunai que le dio a Karin.

—Sabes usarlo, ¿no?

Ella se ofendió reaccionando de sobremanera, pero guardó silencio haciéndole una seña para usar un pasadizo secundario para salir de ahí.

—¿Planeas esconderte hasta que llegue Orochimaru?

—¿Crees poderle ganar a todos los guardias y prisioneros?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, Karin hizo un mohín.

—Que presumido —se quejó sin dejar de avanzar.

Al chico le pareció que iban por un camino al azar, la forma en la que se movía por los pasillos no tenía sentido alguno e incluso estaba seguro de que iban hacia abajo.

De pronto, llegaron ante una puerta de madera sin mayor distinción que un picaporte de hierro apenas visible en la oscuridad. Era excesivamente angosta, tanto que solo podrían pasar uno a la vez, además de baja, Orochimaru difícilmente entraría sin tener que agachar la cabeza, mucho menos lo haría el enorme jōnin. Karin tomó la manilla, aunque le costó trabajo moverla debido al óxido y usó todo su cuerpo para abrir.

Sin ser realmente consiente del motivo por el que lo hizo, Sasuke la tomó por el hombro obligándola a retroceder.

Al abrirse la puerta se había liberado un tufo de aire pestilente que les revolvió el estómago.

—¿A dónde nos lleva este pasaje? —preguntó sin soltarla.

Karin se movió, aferrándose con fuerza al fólder que llevaba en una mano y al kunai con la otra, inclinándose al frente.

—No pongas la cara primero —dijo Sasuke—. Y separa las piernas, en esa posición cualquiera puede derribarte sin esforzarse.

La pelirroja dio un salto, como recordando que también tenía entrenamiento, cambio la postura adoptando una más defensiva y digna, que no implicaba usar las hojas de papel como primera línea de defensa.

—Si no estás segura mejor busquemos otra salida y sellamos la prisión desde fuera.

Fue en vano, Karin era tremendamente obstinada y descubrirlo no le había costado más que un par de horas desde que llegó a la primera guarida de Orochimaru. Consideró la opción de dejarla, pero debido a que se suponía que debía cuidarla, resopló para sacarse la sensación rara que le había dejado el aire pestilente de ese lugar.

Entraron con cuidado, si afuera la visibilidad era escasa, ahí era casi imposible distinguir más allá de la nariz. Los muros se desgranaban en su avance y el suelo resultaba inestable, como si estuviera formado de barro y arcilla.

—Creo que ya vienen —susurró Karin.

Escucharon un ruido. Sasuke ahogó un quejido cuando el sello maldito hizo tensión en su cuerpo al concentrar su chakra para activar el sharingan. Con el dōjutsu pudo ver mejor pese a la ausencia de algún tipo de iluminación, lo suficiente como para reafirmar que ahí no había nadie.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decir nada en voz alta, un destello iluminó el lugar, algo como una fosforescencia tenue que acentuó el olor insano.

Karin chilló con ganas y aunque estaba frente a él en ese reducido espacio, consiguió escabullirse para pasarse detrás.

Sasuke se sintió verdaderamente estúpido cuando tuvo la fugaz idea de que iba a cerrar la puerta dejándolo ahí, pero, sobre todo, se avergonzó porque estiró su mano hasta sujetarla por un brazo, no para detenerla, sino para ir con ella.

Una vez afuera pensó que iba a correr a la salida, en cambio, de un empujón lo hizo golpear contra la pared para después casi ponerse encima tapándole la boca.

Los dos quedaron encogidos en la esquina de la habitación cuando el enorme jōnin hizo su aparición.

—¡Sé que estás aquí pequeña perra! —gritó.

Karin sujetó con más fuerza a Sasuke al tiempo en que bajaba su nivel de chakra, él, sin tratar de moverse solo hizo lo mismo, lo único que los cubría era la oscuridad.

—No hay donde esconderse, si vienes, lo haré rápido

Cuando Sasuke empezó a sentir que le estaba clavando las uñas en la cara fue cuando trató de quitarla, pero ella solo le obligó a girar la vista hacia la angosta puerta de la que habían escapado.

Aquella fosforescencia que la había hecho salir corriendo, volvió a repetirse y Sasuke se quedó completamente helado, olvidándose de todo en el justo momento en que vio algo salir de ahí.

Las aspas del sharingan se movieron rápidamente tratando de definir qué era, si se trataba de una amenaza o qué era lo que podía aprender de él.

El cuerpo, anormalmente alto y sumamente delgado poseía unas extremidades desproporcionadas, de modo que los brazos se arrastraban, y tenía unas protuberancias flácidas que seguían el recorrido de la columna desde la coronilla hasta la base de la espalda.

—¿Estás ahí dentro? —preguntó el ninja.

Sasuke se preguntó si no estaba viendo lo mismo que él. Sintió el cuerpo de Karin temblar, estaba verdaderamente aterrada y sin temor a exagerar, incluso podía asegurar que escuchaba perfectamente el latido de su corazón desbocado.

El ninja caminó directamente hacia donde estaba la criatura, pero apenas entró en contacto con ella emitió un quejido y cayó desplomado al suelo haciendo un eco estridente.

Karin se acercó más a él soltándole la boca, y le susurró un montón de sílabas sin sentido que lo incitó a repetir en cuanto aquella cosa giró la cabeza, reparando en su presencia. Sasuke abrió la boca, pero tardó un poco en repetir lo que ella le decía, aunque apenas lo logró, la criatura los ignoró continuando su camino hacia afuera.

Lo peor, no obstante, no había pasado.

Detrás de esa cosa hubo muchas más, de diferentes formas y tamaños que hacía imposible siquiera imaginar que pasaran por la minúscula puerta.

Permanecieron quietos, repitiendo una y otra vez aquellas sílabas, con el nauseabundo olor penetrante que manaba. Empezaron a escuchar gritos a lo lejos, pero no duraron mucho, pronto todo quedó en calma y así como habían salido, las criaturas fueron de regreso por la misma puerta.

Karin saltó, el frío que sintió Sasuke al dejar de sentir su cuerpo fue vergonzosamente atemorizante, pero apenas se dio cuenta de que lo que quería era cerrar la puerta, debió ayudarla porque esta se había quedado atascada.

—Hay algunos vivos —le dijo, pero no esperó respuesta, salió corriendo.

Saltaron sobre el cuerpo del jōnin de nuevo arriba.

A medida que avanzaban y los cuerpos se hacían presentes, la misma pregunta se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez.

¿Exactamente qué había sucedido?

—No creo que sea un problema atraparlos a todos, la mayoría no irá a ningún lado, estamos en una isla y no todos pueden ir sobre el agua —le dijo sacando de un bolso en su espalda baja un pequeño pergamino para invocación que le arrojó a Sasuke, al examinarlo rápidamente se dio cuenta de que eran los grilletes supresores.

—¡Cuatro a ocho metros!

Sasuke saltó en la dirección que le habían indicado, sacó los cuatro juegos de grilletes y sometió rápidamente a los prisioneros.

Karin atrapó a unos cuantos por su cuenta, pero él se hizo cargo de la mayoría, sobre todo los ninjas que estaban escapando corriendo sobre el agua, lo que agradecía porque realmente necesitaba correr o generar una sensación para mitigar el hueco en su estómago, que no hacía más que crecer.

Era cerca de medio día y nunca había sentido tanto alivio de sentir la potente luz del sol en la cara. Los prisioneros estaban de vuelta en la isla, aún fuera de la guarida, solo amontonados cerca de la entrada mientras los dos chicos permanecían a la sombra de una gran roca. Sasuke giró la vista, se dio cuenta de que Karin había perdido las gafas, estaba tan pálida que incluso notó qué, como toda pelirroja, tenía un reguero de pecas que normalmente no se le notaban.

—¿Qué mierda fue eso? —preguntó.

—Hyakki Yagyō —respondió en voz queda, frotándose los ojos, la luz le lastimaba demasiado.

Sasuke se quedó en blanco ante tal declaración, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, tratando de comprender cómo era posible que de la nada se hubiese vuelto loca. Era rara, pero difícilmente la clasificaría como loca, sin importar lo que dijera el otro chico que estaba bajo la tutela de Orochimaru, Suigetsu.

—Estás diciendo —empezó a decir lentamente, para que ella lo entendiera y él mismo ordenara sus palabras—, que lo de allá abajo ¿eran fantasmas?

—No. Lo que hay allá abajo son demonios. Demonios menores, no tienen el poder destructivo de una bestia con cola, el problema es que son del tipo que no cualquiera puede ver.

Karin solo se incorporó lo suficiente para abrazar sus piernas y recargar el mentón en las rodillas.

—Las bestias con cola son formas vivientes de chakra —dijo él recordando las palabras que alguna vez escuchó decir a Orochimaru para explicarle a Kabuto el asunto con Naruto—. Y lo que sea que estaba allá abajo, no tiene chakra.

La chica lo miró con aire ausente, lo que hizo al otro retroceder sintiendo un escalofrío.

—Las guaridas de Orochimaru-sama son difíciles de encontrar porque no siguen un patrón lógico, uno que pueda ser analizado mediante la estrategia convencional. Él ha buscado deliberadamente los portales por los que estos demonios pueden entrar a nuestro mundo, de ese modo, si requiere desaparecer todo, abre la puerta y se ocupa solo de escapar.

Sasuke se quedó callado. Era información que no podía asimilar con facilidad.

—Se enteró de esas puertas porque fueron las que usaron para destruir la aldea de mi madre. Ella me enseñó el encantamiento para desviar su atención.

El joven ninja se sentó a su lado, intentando no demostrar la inquietud que le seguía causando lo que acababa de suceder.

De pronto había tantos muertos, más de la mitad de los prisioneros y bastantes guardias, que ni siquiera se sentía con valor para bajar de nuevo a la guarida, a esa oscuridad y sin la seguridad de que la puerta no se abriría por accidente o algo similar. Entonces otro pensamiento llegó a su mente: él no se iba a quedar ahí, él se iba a marchar con Orochimaru a donde fuera que pretendiera seguir su entrenamiento, en cambio, ella sí. Era la nueva carcelera.

—Creo que no lo necesité —dijo de pronto Karin devolviéndole el kunai.

Sasuke lo tomó y lo guardó en la bolsa. Tras pensarlo un rato, decidió quitársela de la pierna y pasársela. Ella levantó una ceja sin comprender.

—Será mejor que te la quedes. No es posible que no tengas siquiera el equipo básico.

Karin la aceptó. El chico creyó que se iba a hacer la ofendida, y empezar un escándalo sobreactuado como solía suceder, en cambio le sonrió.

—Gracias.

Sasuke desvió la vista. No sabía ni porqué lo había hecho si era claro que no le serviría de mucho, ella sola podía controlar el lugar, especialmente en esos momentos en que los prisioneros parecían tener la idea de que lo que sucedió, fue algo que ella provocó.

" _Karin es aterradora"_ , pensó recordando las palabras de Suigetsu. Pero a él no le parecía así.

Llegado el momento, iba a regresar por ella, era un hecho.

* * *

Comentarios y aclaraciones:

 _Ya sé, todo mundo con la onda de Boruto y la última guerra ninja, todos adultos, guapos y en una relación, y yo escribiendo de cuando eran genin._

 _Supongo que es porque me resulta más fácil escribir de Sasuke joven, y prefiero a Orochimaru como antagonista de respeto._

 _Llámenme nostálgica, no importa._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
